Seto Goes Celebrity
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: Seto kaiba thinks of a life where he may be more than just the average multi billoonaire OOC abruptly ended cause it isn't good.
1. PROLOUGUE

**Seto Goes Celebrity

* * *

**

Today on E! True Hollywood Story – The Olsen Twins

"What's so good about them," Seto Kaiba said yelling at the TV in his million dollar Mansion scowling as he changed the channel.

"For one, they are the richest self made people under twenty in the world and they are celebrities." Mokuba said switching it back snatching the remote.

"I am a celebrity!" he said staring at Mokuba switching it off. Seto Kaiba now 25, Mokuba was 18 and didn't get his brothers height.

"You don't do anything, you may be famous but you are no celebrity," he said looking to him.

"Okay, so I am no big celebrity, but at least I am successful," Seto said looking down to his brother.

"So are the Olsen Twins," Mokuba said smirking looking to him, "They are celebrities too."

"I could be one if I wanted," He said back grabbing Mokuba's long hair, "kiddo."

"Don't call me kiddo," Mokuba smirked, "So you really going to be a celebrity like me then?" Mokuba said pulling out and grabbing his brother's hair.

"Let go and I will," Seto said trying to grab him as Mokuba let go off his brother's hair.

"Deal!" Mokuba said jumping away. "I'll even give you some help" he said smirking.

* * *

**That's my prologue tell me what you think and I am sorry but I had done a lot but everything was deleted. I am sorry.**

**Seto:  
"Yeah I am so sure," looks and smirks.**

"**Shut up or I will shoot!" Looks around in paranoid.**


	2. IN THE LIMO

**Seto Goes Celebrity**

**Chapter 01

* * *

**

Mokuba and Seto were sitting in their limousine in an airport about to board to go to Miami, Florida. Seto and Mokuba were silent thinking, and finally Mokuba broke the silence, "I have thought of it, how you can make yourself a real celebrity, I call it my five step programme!"

"Sounds easy," Seto said yawning looking to him.

"**One** Get noticed," Mokuba said smirking, "for that you need to get a look, like there was some kind of really noticeable thing you might do."

"Like what, do I go and hook up with Paris Hilton?" Seto said sarcastically.

"That is perfect, but she has to like say she is in like love with you, like some other time." Mokuba said dead serious.

"Don't tell me you are serious?" Seto said looking to his brother sceptically.

"Well it's a good plan!"

"I don't like blondes," he said looking at him.

"So who you going to hook up with then?" he asked looking to him.

"When did this have to involve hooking up?" Seto said standing up hitting his head on the roof.

"It's Hollywood," Mokuba said looking to him, "All sex, Drugs and Rock and roll!"

"I really would prefer it if you didn't refer to my future life in that way."

"If you are going to big a big old celebrity like me you are going to have to not be …"

"Not be what?"

"Don't be boring," Mokuba said looking to him.

"I am not boring," Seto protested.

"Just be less predictable, alright, we should go get on the plane then." Mokuba opened the door as their bags were taken up to the airport.

"Okay then on the plane tell me what the other four steps are as we get there," He said looking up nervous.

* * *

**Okay this is a short chaptered one much shorter than I am used to but like its going to be done part by part. May I have more reviews oh and ideas for evn things that may happen. I am going to make some celebrities up in this so I aint getting sued. Paris Hilton was to be only in it because well there is so much to go with on her.**


	3. MILE HIGH CLUB

**Okay let me put this through to you, this is a fan fiction it comes from inside the mind of other people stop talking to me about my grammar and if you do complain don't just tell me its bad I'd appreciate it if I could get specific examples for me instead of just whining. Oh and thanks, for the criticism maybe it could be more constructive. One thing I need you to note down is that this is humour, which is not always logical okay. Besides the concept of him going to get celebritised

* * *

**

**Seto Goes Celebrity**

**Chapter 02**

Mokuba and Seto went through the airport and looked around to find their station. They seemed bored as they had to wait in line for some time with children, babies, stoners, parents and they were all so loud and noisy. When they finally reached the plane, they were seated by the window in-between a parent with a very young, smelly and noisy baby behind them. In front of them was an old woman and one fat and one overweight woman. Seto cringed looking and smelling them looking to his brother who seemed calm and relaxed being in this area.

"How can you take this," Seto said looking at his brother looking on down at him and shaking him grabbing his arm, "This is business class isn't it?"

"Yeah my guess is that some of these had an upgrade to first class," Mokuba looked around at these people.

"Why couldn't we have a private jet?" Seto whined looking at his brother, yawning Seto reached for a headset. He paused and looked to his brother, "Wait, aren't there four more things you need to teach me?"

"Oh yes, there is. Step **2**," Mokuba said pausing looking at his brother, he sighed again thinking hard, "I nearly thought of it. Well once you get noticed you need to stay in the light so you have to start going to things."

"I do go to things," Seto looked at Mokuba confused, "I organised a whole bunch of tournaments and wind ups." Seto looked away from his brother when the baby began to cry loudly. "Damn babies" he looked back scowling at the woman and her child.

"Go to things that have red carpets, you know like premiers and openings of things." Mokuba said this looking over smirking. "Like big hit ones," he opened a magazine, "this is expected to be cool." In it was a bright poster of an upcoming film, 'A night in Paris 2'.

"That looks like a total piece of corn filled, with a hint of jelly and jester pie topping cake" he mentally began to drool, "mmm… jelly and corn jester pie topping cake."

Mokuba sweat dropped and looked to him, "And you say you haven't become a cartoon since the incident."

"We said we wouldn't speak of that again." Seto scolded glaring at him evilly as Mokuba flinched.

"But Seto, you could be so many cartoons." He laughed as the Simpson's came on the TV screen on their chairs with Homer drooling. Mokuba laughed at this and said, "Looks familiar."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seto pushed Mokuba who pushed Seto back and they started just shoving then the flight attendant who's name tag said, 'Hi I am Serenity Wheeler' came up and said, "Stop it," and when she saw them shove once more she went close to them scowling she pulled out a stun gun and stunned them unconscious.

Mokuba awoke to Seto poking his eye and yelled at him, "Stop it, Seto what do you want?"

"I was supposed to hook up right, celebrity's are like serial daters," he asked looking at him smirking.

"Yeah why, wait yeah you could become one of them," Mokuba said, "now who to start with?" Mokuba pondered then saw Seto and the Flight Attendant going to the bathroom and most likely the mile high club. "Damn," Mokuba said looking over smirking, putting on headphones he noted American Pie was on.

A few minutes later Seto exited the bathroom soon followed by the Flight attendant and sat down again smirking looking at him saying, "So when do we land?"

* * *

**Thanks my good reviewer and whoa bad ones keep criticising and well I know how many people really read it and y'all can review and critics give examples**


	4. THE SHORT ABRUPT ENDING

**Okay no real support for this, so I end it here.**

**A few notes:**

**My spelling is fine, I do see no problem with it and I use spell check. If it is not right, it is probably because you are not used to seeing Australian spelling, which is what I use.**

**I know my grammar may not be perfect but I try to improve and I do not know how I really can, not without any real example on how to fix it!**

**The official definition and the cultural definition of a celebrity depend on whom it is used by. My angle in the story was to point out that as far as the storyline goes he is not a celebrity as such of my purpose. It was to be that this would be a fun one where we made fun of pop culture and how things were but you have driven my passion from it; it had begun to show when I had, spoken of hooking up and relationship wise things.**

**I asked for _constructive criticism! _ Please that would have been better. Please do not review just as a reply to my author note.**

**Seto Goes Celebrity **

**End **

"This is ridiculous I cannot do this!"

"What do you mean you can't do this?"

"Give up all the privacy I have left!"

"You aren't thinking of going back on your promise."

"It wasn't a promise! It was a deal and I am breaking from it."

"I would rather go back on this deal than give that up."

"You sure, Seto? It could be a huge mistake."

"I need a huge mansion to get the privacy I have now, there is no way I am going to risk needing more."

"C'mon Seto, you sure?"

"Yes, I just want to go home."

"Fine, but why?"

"One, I do not want to have to listen to an obnoxious blonde bimbo, who sleeps with every second guy just to be in some big important group. I do not want to die in a spyder car before I can retire; I do not want to be in so many relationships I have to buy a magazine to see who I am with at the moment!"

"Hey it is not like that!" Mokuba yelled to him.

"It so is!" Seto yelled silencing his brother knowing that he was right, as you all do know that is true.

**THE SHORT ABRUPT ENDING**


End file.
